Anderaku
Anderaku's Background "The classic Netherwing is the most active of the roost, being saved by myself from the Outlandish lands of Terokkar Forest, Anderaku has developed a more fierce and competetive personality towards strangers, but a caring and heartful one towards his friends." -Tyne Stormshield; Dragonlord of Anderaku Hatched from the egg of Karynaku, the Netherwing Whelpling grew up in Shadowmoon Valley, amongst his brothers and sisters, growing up to learn from Neltharaku, The Netherwing Patriarch, in Arcane and Nether Magic. He grew up with no name, as it was tradition amongst the Flight only the greatest would earn one. As a Nether Drake, he has a natural resistence to magical effects, consuming positive powers whilst blocking off the negative. His Anti-Magic powers combined with his own Arcanic Explosions makes this Dragon a powerful foe in combat. During travel to Blade's Edge Mountains with his siblings, the Azure Drake was hit by a crashing Infernal, injuring his right wing and falling him out of the sky, landing into the mysterious Terokkar Forest, left behind by his brothers and sister to die. Luckily a passing-by Worgen simply called Tyne found the lone Nether Drake and helped with recover, getting him a saddle and making his personal mount. He was then given a name: "Anderaku", forging a great bond with his master and eventually becoming more than just rider and mount, they became friends. Tyne gave him a home and Anderaku gave him protection. When the Druid, Tyne Stormshield, was granted the egg of a Cloud Serpent of Pandaria, it was taken to a loch in Elwynn Forest, Anderaku's personal favorite spot, and it was there his master thought of an idea: To raise Dragons, tame them and keep them as valuable companions in battle. Anderaku, or Andy as Tyne liked to call him from time to time, became the Alpha of the Dragons, serving as the voice of Stormshield and even lead when the other was absent. From the slithering Lasis to the hulking Galek, there was no Dragon that did not listen to the Draconic word of Anderaku. Powers "It should be noted that Nether Dragons have amazing Magic Control, able to control Arcanic powers and even imbue it's own breath with Arcane Powers. Useful when dealing with Powerful Casters." -Tyne Stormshield; Dragonlord of Anderaku Anderaku's power comes from the essence of the Nether itself, using it's chaotic powers to enchance his breath and claws with Arcanic Flames. Bringing worth a huge portion of these chaotic powers, Anderaku can create a massive blast of Arcane, obliverating any who would get struck by it. By materializing nether around him, Anderaku is able to create a purple-like mist which can in-turn be absorbed by his own body or another, granting them increased haste in their movements and energizing their stamina to their fullest. Anderaku is no stranger to physical battle either, using his sharp onyx claws and impaling fangs to rip and tear his opponents when neccesary, prefering a hit-&-run tactic, avoiding enemy attacks from the sky or simply afar only to swoop and lunge at his foes, claws first. The Nether Drake isn't the most durable of the dragonflights, but they are swift enough to dodge attacks and their smooth surface provides a good enough defense against weaker physical attacks and from the elements. Physical Description From head to tail, Anderaku is 17.2 Meters long and sports an height of 6 Meters at best, big enough to have an intimidating and powerful figure yet also light enough to be able to move quickly and dodge attacks. The Dragonkin's eyes burn with light blue colour, keeping a constant vigil over his allies and staring down his foes. While it might seem sharp, the horn protruding back has a surface area much similar to the rest of his smooth skin, soft and satisfying to the touch, although also providing a faint light source in darker areas. Speaking of his scales, Anderaku spots a rather unique surface. Unlike common Dragons, Nether Drakes have a smooth surface, some question if they even have scales in the first place. When proudly sitting down, his lighter underside can be seen with ease, his arms and legs showing good signs of muscle and three big toes can be seen on his feet, including pointy black nails at the end. His figure is lean, his giant, semi-transparent wings leaving behind a trail in flight. His tail is 4.2 meters long and backs it's own muscles, granting Anderaku a good tail swipe for assaults coming from behind. On his tip are two fins of the same transparency as his wings. Personality Description The Netherwing Dragons are known for their cunning and strength, Anderaku sports both and knows it well, yet tends to leave his pride behind him. He is known for being Tyne Stormshield's companion of choice in battle and in travel, over the years having forged a strong relationship with the Worgen and staying by his side where ever he would go, without question throwing himself into the fray if it would mean his master's life. Anderaku trusts those who his Dragonlord, his friend, trusts and hates those who are hated by the other - atleast that's how most relationships with Anderaku begin. The Drake has learned to judge by himself from time to time and often consults Stormshield over either of their past mistakes. Notes and Trivia * Anderaku is often called "Andy".